Stage Fighting (Bori Story)
by Purplepeep221
Summary: Re-Written Stage Fighting epi, with a BORI twist.. I know I can't write summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any characters mentioned! **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V**

I was on my pearphone, checking the latest updates on the slap, while on my way to stage fighting class (I don't know why we HAVE to take it but oh well). Yes I was early, class didn't start for another 5 minutes, but I knew Beck had been called in early so I thought I'd be nosey. As I got to the door I heard two male voices and punches and tables and chairs being thrown everywhere! I immediately burst through the doors to find Beck and some dude fighting.

"HEY! GET OFF HIM!" I shouted dropping my bag and running over and onto his back.

"Tori, TORI!" Beck shouted at me as everyone walked into class to join us.

"What?!" I said after André pulled me off this guy's back.

"We we're practicing our fight-scene.. it was fake!" He explained, still outta breath

"What do you mean?"

"He means you ran in on a SCENE!" explains André

"Bet you feel pretty stupid, huh?" Jade grinned walking over to snog Beck "Why do you care anyway?!"

"Cos I figured he deals with enough pain dating you" I retort.

"I'll show you pain!"

"C'mon Jade" Beck said dragging her to the chairs at the back

"Okay! Now we've got that sorted, we can continue..."

*5 Minutes left of class*

"So, partners will be, André and Katie, Robbie and Daniel, Cat and Beck and Jade and Tori. There's the bell... AND NO EXCUSES FOR PARTNERS!"

"WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE WITH JADE!" I said in shock!

"I thought I said no complaining Miss Vega..." I sighed and walked out the class, really stressed out. André, Beck, Robbie, Cat and I, went outside to get lunch and sat at our usual table.

"I'm freaking out! I CAN'T fight Jade she'll kill!"

"Hey, you'll be fine, I won't let her hurt you..." Beck said as she walked over "Look I'll go talk to her..." He finished getting up ruffling my hair as he went.

"URGH! I wish he wouldn't mess my hair up..." Cat started giggling

"What is it Cat?" Robbie questioned

"Just that Tori has a massi-"

"That's enough" I said putting my hand over her mouth "Come on Cat!" I say dragging her from my table

"Sorry" She said as I dragged her to the caretaker's closet.

**Beck's P.O.V**

"Hey!" I said with a smile, as I sat down next to Jade

"Hi," She said while stabbing her chicken

"You're hurting your bird" I say taking a sip of my drink

"It's already dead..."

I ignore her and carry on to the real point, "You ain't gonna hurt Tori are ya?"

"No, why would I" She looks up with her evil smile.

"Yeah, what was I thinking" I give her a wink

"Why do you care anyway? Cos you love her?! HMMM? IF YOU WANNA BREAK UP JUST SAY!"

"No! She's just one of my best mates and..." I trail off... Bad idea!

"AND WHAT? HMMM?"

I get up and walk off to let her cool down.

**Tori's P.O.V**

"You can't tell anyone okay?"

"But-"

"No, buts Cat! I mean it" The bell rings and we head to class. Beck weren't in his first or second class after lunch. So during last period I went to the toilets to call him. "Beck?"

"...Hi Tori" I sigh

"What's wrong where are you?"

"At home"

"Why?"

"YOU!" He shouts and hangs up. What have I done?! I...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters mentioned!**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V**

After school I just went home. I'd thought about seeing Beck or calling him, but then I'd probably get into more trouble! Not just with him, but with Jade too and I don't want to upset her before our "scene". For some reason I think things are gonna get a little to real...

*The Next Day*

Beck still wasn't in today! 'What have I done? Please tell me... ANYONE?!' I update The Slap. "Hey Tori!" Cat jumps in front of me. "Whats wrong? Is it to do with B-" I quickly shove my hand over her mouth and nod. "Oh..." She says looking down.

"Cat, what should I do?"

"Well I don't know! Where is he anyway?"

"At home."

"Why?"

"Cos of me"

"Huh! What did you do?"

"I dunno!" I exclaim sliding down the wall in despair. That's when the wicked witch of the west walked by!

"Hey _partner_. What's wrong?" She sneers

"Ju-"

"Oh wait I don't care!" She interrupts. "Don't be late for our _fight_... scene" She winks then saunters off.

"Ah!" I manage to squeak out.

**Jade's P.O.V**

Oh I love winding her up! I think to myself! I stick my head through the door where Beck and "Russ" should be practicing but Russ was the only one in there. "HEY!" I shout in, his head immediatly snaps round "Where's Beck?!"

"I dunno he didn't show up"

Great I think taking out my phone and searching for his number.

"Hello?" A female voice chimes down the phone

"WHO IS THIS?!" I demand

"BECK IT'S JADE!"

"Mum, how many times don't check my phone" I hear him call out. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"At home I'll be in later just need a little more rest."

"But you'll miss our fights."

"DON'T hurt Tori!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Cos she's my friend! You wouldn't do this to André or someone like that"

"I would if he flirted with you"

"...See you later Jade" He then hangs up! The bell rings and I swiftly step inside before a herd of elephants rush into class.

After André and Katie's scene it was mine and Tori's turn.

* * *

**See what happen's next ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or any characters mentioned**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V**

"So next up is... Jade and Tori!" Mr Bennett said calmly. I slowly stood up, my heart rasing, I was staring at André the whole time.

"It's okay, just do it how you rehearsed" he whispered to me, handing me my cane and wig.

"So I'm going to be an old lady, walking home from the bingo and-"

"I'm a brutal mugger. Who's going to mug her" Jade "kindly" finished explaining then smiled her evil smile at me.

"Okay so remember the safe word" Russ said "Butternut... and action!"

"Oh I did enjoy the bingo!" I started, as Jade runs up behind me putting her hands on my shoulders...

"Gimme your money!" She began.

"WHAT?!" I screeched

"I ain't playin'! Gimme your money and your watch!" She carried on.

"Well wouldn't you rather have this?" I turned and swung at her, clearly missing her! I think it was the worst stage fighting I'd ever seen, but still she fell to the ground saying 'Butternut' again and again!

"Tori hit me!" she began

"No I didn't!" I said getting really stressed!

"Tell that to my bloody eye!" She retorted

"Ow!" she carried on complaining! Did I really hit her? They took her to see the nurse while Russ called her mom. Even though I insisted there was no need! Then during lunch I was called to Lane, the councilor's office... They think I've anger issues!

"Have a seat, you look a little worried?" Lane said as I entered the room

"Yeah well it's not fun being called into the guidence councillors office..."

"You're not in trouble! I'm here to help you" Just at that point Beck burst through the door!

"You did WHAT?" He shouted at me

"Beck, I didn't please believe me? And if I did, I REALLY didn't mean to!"

"NO! I know you two hate each other, but why this? You're meant to be my best friend, best friends don't hit they're girlfriend's in the eye!"

"Beck please le-" Lane tried to cam him

"She's horrid to me but you still date her? If I truly meant something, even the slightest, you'd try to stop this!"

"I have! Time and time again, I even spoke to her about your scene!"

"I know which is why you should trust me when I say I didn't do it"

"I can't..." he said turning to leave

"WELL DON'T TALK TO ME, TIL YOU DUMPED HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D CHOOSE HER OVER ME!" I say before he slams the door and I break down in tears.

"Tori?" Lane says to me "You can go if you want, try and sort things out?"

"Thanks, Lane" I say while picking up my bag and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters mentioned!**

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V**

"What's up man?" André asked as I took a seat next to him

"You where there, what really happened?" I asked

"What you mean with Jade and Tori?"

"No! I mean how the world began!" Is it that hard to work out?!

"Sarcasm is not the answer!" He says taking a sip of his drink, I was seriously angry now "Ergh, I dunno, Jade does now have a black eye, but Tori isn't the type of girl to tell lies OR hit Jade on purpose!"

"You're right! Oh my god I've been so stupid! I gotta go" I pass Jade as I run out and she shouts after me angrily. I don't care what she thinks at the moment I've GOT to apologise to Tori NOW!

**Tori's P.O.V**

Lane let me go to sort things out, by that he probably meant stay in school as well... Oh well!  
I was laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling wondering weather I should regret what I did or not. Just then my phone beeped then again and again. I picked it up to check who the texts were from...

**From Beck: **

**tori where r u we need 2 talk! pls? :) :( xxx**

**From ****André:**

** Hey girl! Where r ya? Beck says he needs 2 apologise or something... i dunno... x**

**From Mom: **

**i'm gonna be home late tonight, see you later xxxx**

Beck wanted to apologise? What for? I thought he hated me!

**To André:**

**Wat do u mean? he hates me cos i "hit" jade remember? xxx **I replied to his first text

**From André:**

**IDK! He looked rly angry tho so... xx**

**To André:**

**Great! btw idk if im gonna come in tomorrow but can u come over tonight? im gonna b stuck wiv trina**

**From André:**

**Sure gtg class is starting wil there?**

**To André: **

**No im home cant deal wiv schl right now!**

**From André:**

**K, I'll bring cat and some films**

**To André: **

**thnx x**

* * *

**Sorry it's short and been a while had a mild case of writers blockage! ;)**


	5. A quick AN

**Hey guys, I was just wondering do you want me to keep up with this story because I've had a review that's upset me a little. It was obvious they hated my work and I want to just hear what your opinions are on this. **

**Do you hate the way Tori's reacting to the situation?**

**Do you dislike the fact it's not the exact same to the show and would you prefer it if it was?**

**Do you hate the fact that I changed the stage fighting scene a little?**

**Do you think Beck should've reacted differently?**

**Do you think Beck and Tori's relationship and feelings for each other are awkward and unbelievable?**

**Please respond to this truthfully and if you do hate my story, I would like to know why. This review has upset me just a little but I don't understand why you'd have a go at me because the characters are a little out of character as this is my story and that's how I think they should be portrayed. Please review or send me a PM to your reaction and if I should continue**


End file.
